Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 'was the first series of ''Big Brother in Ireland, a reality show shown on IrishTV in which a number of contestants live in an isolated house trying to avoid being evicted by votes from the public with the aim of winning a large cash prize at the end of the run. The series started on 1st May 2000 and ran for six weeks until 11th June 2000. The contestants, known as 'Housemates', were removed from the house once a week until three remained for the final week; the housemate with the most votes would win $100,000. Two thousand people applied from all parts of Ireland to participate in the first series. Josie Dunne went on to winning the series with Conor Murphy finishing in second place. The series averaged 5.6 million viewers. Housemates Eight housemates entered the house together on the first day in the morning. Each week one of them was evicted by the public vote. On the final night, the public voted for the housemate they wanted to win, and Josie Dunne became the winner. '''Caiomhe Stewart Caiomhe 'is a 36-year old pole dancer. She became the first ever Big Brother Ireland housemate to be evicted with 56.3% of the public vote to evict. After the show, she carried on with being a pole dancer, and took part in the third series of ''Irish Top Model, finishing 12th. '''Conor Murphy Conor 'is a 24-year old bartender and later became the runner-up of the first series. He was the only one to never be up for eviction but recieved 4 nominations. After the show, he became an Irish Radio DJ in pubs and schools. 'Elizabeth O'Sullivan Elizabeth 'is an unemployed 43-year old, and was evicted over Patrick with a massive 84.4% of the public vote to evict. She recieved a total of 12 nominations, and survived the first eviction recieving the second most amount of votes. 'Jack Campbell Jack 'is a 20-year old university student and the youngest to enter the house. He was memorable for kissing three of the four girls in the house: Caiomhe on Week 1, Orlaith on Week 2, and Josie on Week 5. He was evicted on Day 38 during a tight vote of 39.6% to evict. 'Josie Dunne Josie 'was the 28-year old winner of the series with 51.5% of the public vote to win. She was up for eviction twice; once in fake nominations in Week 4, and again on the final nominations recieving 2 votes. After the show, she began a relationship with Jack and married two months later, but the marriage lasted up to 9 months. 'Orlaith O'Farrell Orlaith 'is a 36-year old musician and sings karaoke for older men in bars and retirement homes. She was the main victim of bullying in the house, involving Elizabeth, Conor and Sean. She became the second housemate to be evicted, losing out to Patrick with 69.1% of the public vote. 'Patrick White Patrick 'was the oldest to enter the house at 50 years of age. He survived three consecutive evictions (including one in fake nominations), and recieved the most nominations over all housemates. Despite being evicted on Week 5 with 63.7% of the vote, he was voted favourite housemate of the year. 'Sean Fitzpatrick Sean 'is a 31-year old pianist and entered the house via a website poll. He entered one hour after the seventh housemate entered. He was a victim in fake nominations, and was up for eviction for the two proceeding evictions, to which he both survived. He was the first to leave the house on finale night, thus finishing in third place with 17.1% to win. Overall, he claimed 9 nomination votes. Voting history 'Notes *There were no nominations or eviction during Week 1. *As a new housemate, Daniel could not nominate or be nominated on Week 5. Weekly Summary 'Week 1' On launch night, Patrick, Orlaith, Jack, Caiomhe, Sean, Josie, Conor and Elizabeth entered the house in no particular order. Their first weekly task was to memorize facts about their housemates. Each housemate paired with another housemate of their choice; Patrick paired with Jack, Caiomhe paired with Josie, Elizabeth paired with Orlaith and Sean paired with Conor. Because Elizabeth and Orlaith got the most questions wrong, they were forced to be handcuffed together for 48 hours. Jack and Caiomhe kissed in the garden after it was revealed that Caiomhe would be up for eviction that week. She was later evicted on Day 7 and they shared another kiss during the goodbye session. 'Week 2' During a party with alcohol, Jack shared a kiss with another housemate, Orlaith. She described it as a night she wish she could forget, and during her eviction interview she said that he got her drunk on purpose. After they kissed, Sean and Conor began to bully her and many viewers complained for producers not acting on the situation. During the second weekly task which Jack offered to stand out of, the remaining six housemates chose a style that suits them the most. Then they were lead out into the garden where they faced a bag of popcorn. The person who finishes the bag first wins a party to go with there desired style. Orlaith won a 70s party, much to her fellow housemates' disliking. Nominations took place the day after on Day 11, and it was revealed that Orlaith and Patrick were up for the public vote. Orlaith was then evicted days later and refused to say goodbye to anyone except Josie. 'Week 3' During the third week, viewers named Jack as the 'kisser of death'. Big Brother took on this role and gave Jack a secret task based on the outside events. For this secret task, Jack had to kiss all housemates on the cheek and then insult them. He managed to kiss Elizabeth, Josie, Patrick and Conor but not Sean. Big Brother told him that if he could think of a super mean insult for Sean, he'd win his favourite meal to eat in the diary room. He passed the task by calling Sean a "poofy little snake" and said he "has no f**king sense of humor" and "can't get a girl to save his life". Housemates noticed he was in a secret task and therefore only got a children's portion of lasagne as a prize. After nominations, it was revealed that Elizabeth and Patrick were up for eviction. Elizabeth was evicted a few days later. 'Week 4' Week 4 was fake nominations. Each housemates nominated as per usual on Day 25 and it was revealed that Josie, Patrick and Sean were to face the public vote. The housemates continued with the thoughts that the public were voting to evict. On eviction night, housemates were never called to the living room for the results to be announced, and the housemates were wondering if their were technical difficulties or they were being played with by Big Brother. 'Week 5' For Week 5's task, The three fake nominees - Josie, Patrick and Sean, were told the fake nominations were in fact fake. On the first day of Week 5, Big Brother united housemates on the sofa and told Conor and Jack that they had to vote who they wanted to leave. They chose Patrick, and Patrick left through the diary room door. Since only Josie and Sean knew he hasn't been evicted, they both had to prove to Conor and Jack the eviction was real. If they found out that it was a fake eviction, they wouldn't recieve luxury foods. They passed, and Patrick re-entered the house after he made his nominations on Day 32. He was evicted for real on Day 35, losing to Sean. After Patrick was evicted, the housemates were forced to nominate live. If anyone refused, they would automatically be up. Since no one refused, the two with the most votes went up for eviction. 'Week 6' On the first day of the week, Josie and Jack kissed in the garden. Josie became scared that she will be evicted having known that Caiomhe and Orlaith were evicted after their kiss with Jack. When Jack was evicted over her on Day 38, she revealed to Big Brother that she likes him and wishes to be with him when she gets out of the house. During the Big Brother 1 Awards on Day 41, housemates won awards decided by website polls; On Day 42, Sean, Conor and Josie left the Big Brother house as third place, runner-up and winner respectively.